Nests for cavity-nesting bees are known in the pollination industry and in the fields of research, conservation and education. They are also used by gardeners and enthusiasts. Known nests provide axial openings into which the solitary bees may nest. The entrances to the known nests, which are commonly U-shaped or circular in cross-section, are all on a single side of the assembly. While this configuration has been generally accepted, the present inventor has discovered that this arrangement can result in congestion of the bees at the entrance to the nest openings. This congestion reduces the ability of bees to identify and navigate to their nests. It also increases the amount of time required for the bees to access the safety of the nest and thus creates a longer exposure to hazards, such as predators, pesticides, and harmful environmental conditions.